The Untitled Blake McCormick Project: Three Men and a Bastard
The Untitled Blake McCormick Project: Three Men and a Bastard is the twelfth episode of King of the Hill Season 12, 225th episode overall. Synopsis Bill becomes involved with a single mother, Charlene (Clarke) who has returned to Arlen after being away for some years. When Charlene introduces her two children to Hank, Dale and Boomhauer, Dale immediately dislikes her oldest, Kate. He confides in Hank that he thinks something is wrong with Kate and that he intends to get to the bottom of it. Hank tells him to leave it alone but Dale steals a sample of Kate's hair and orders a DNA analysis. When the test discovers similarities between Kate's DNA and Joseph's, his son, he realizes that they are half-siblings. He hypothesizes the same aliens that impregnated Nancy also impregnated Charlene with his genetic material to start a Dale-based master race. Not wanting Bill to raise his daughter, Dale tries to sabotage his relationship by asking John Redcorn to seduce Charlene. John Redcorn soon realizes that Charlene is a woman he slept with years ago, although he knew her only by her stage name. Charlene and John Redcorn begin to date, with Charlene using the excuse that she's spending time with her old girlfriends and constantly leaving the kids with Bill. Meanwhile, Nancy finds out and confronts Redcorn in her kitchen. Dale walks in while they're arguing and they quickly switch to using his name, such as when John Redcorn says "Dale would never cheat on you." This just serves to anger Nancy and confuse Dale. At the Hills', Peggy looks out the window and sees chemistry between Joseph and Kate. Aware of the relation between the two, Peggy sends Bobby out to be the "third wheel" in their relationship. In the end, Charlene leaves Bill for John Redcorn. Dale says "So John Redcorn is going to raise my daughter. Strange, not sure I'd do the same for him." The irony, of course, is that Dale is unknowingly raising John Redcorn's son. Another irony is when Dale says "I will not have that fat slob Bill raising my daughter," eerily reflecting the many times John Redcorn has complained about Dale raising Joseph. Other Languages *The Untitled Blake McCormick Project: Three Men and a Bastard/Other Languages Quotes *The Untitled Blake McCormick Project: Three Men and a Bastard/Quotes Stinger Quote Joseph laughs during the end of the episode. Censorship *This episode was originally titled, "Three Men and a Bastard" but was renamed for unknown reasons. It is speculated that FOX renamed it because of the use of the word "bastard" in the title. Trivia *Brittany Murphy used the same voice for Kate that she did for Joseph in the first few seasons, before his voice changed. Movie Reference *Dale refers to the movie The Stepfather (1987) and actor Terry O'Quinn. Goof/Error Dale stated in previous episodes that he believes John Redcorn is gay. However in this episode he portrays Redcorn as a ladies man. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 12) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki